In many existing semiconductor devices, interlayer dielectrics (ILDs) are formed between different layers of conductors. Subsequent to formation of an ILD, various “backend” processes may be performed to complete the formation of the semiconductor device(s). For example, one such backend process includes etching the ILD to create a via for a contact between the semiconductor devices, or between conductors that interconnect various conductive structures in a semiconductor device. During conventional backend processes, ultraviolet (UV) radiation may induce damage to some types of semiconductor devices, such as, for example, memory devices that are extremely sensitive to UV radiation.